tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dearly Departure
Episode of Red Life. Summary Grojband finally obtains a professional record deal and are set to go on a worldwide promotional tour. Meanwhile, Trina suffers a mental breakdown. Plot Corey and his friends are performing when they hear cheering fans behind the garage door. They open it and find that it was Trina and Mina playing a joke on them. Trina tells Corey that she and her friends are traveling to South Africa for a school trip and she gives him an envelope that was addressed to him. Corey opens the envelope and finds a note from Twitching Carcas Music, who wants to sign Corey and his band to a two year record deal. The gang arrives at the label headquarters and are told of the perks they'd be receiving, which include the chance to release three albums and go on a worldwide tour. The band agrees to the deal, seeing no downsides to it, and they're told to get started on recording a promotional ad for their tour. A day later, the ad airs and it appears on the airplane Trina and her friends are on. Upon realizing that Grojband has become a major success, Trina has a mental breakdown and is detained by flight officials. Trina is forced to plead insanity and is forced to check into rehab once the plane lands in South Africa. A week later Corey and co. arrive in South Africa for their first tour, and they hear about Trina's conviction on the news. Trina's friends and teachers try to get her released by protesting, but it doesn't work. Corey and his friends go to the rehabilitation clinic in an attempt to talk to Trina, but are told they aren't allowed to see her because Trina's ravings on the plane before her detainment made it look like she wanted to hurt Corey. Corey finds Mina and asks her to see Trina, but Mina claims she's also not allowed to see her due to making questionable remarks during the failed protest. The best Mina could do is give Corey Trina's diary. Corey skims through it, hoping to find a clue on why Trina broke down, but finds nothing, until he sees the last page with a message. The message merely reads "I hope this gets you far. Good luck out there. ~Trina" Corey becomes even more curious about this and he becomes more determined to see Trina. The band tries to sneak into the building but are caught by the guard. The guard then lets them go after realizing that they're Grojband and are going to perform soon. They're led to Trina's cell and Corey and Trina have a one-on-one chat. Trina reveals that the message at the end of her diary was supposed to reveal her true intentions. She never really hated Corey, she just wanted to make sure he provoked her into writing entries worthy of songs so he could become successful. Trina wanted to milk Grojband for what it was worth, but overtime saw the potential the band had. The two share a hug and Corey vows to get her free. The band winds up spending all of their leisure money to pay bail for Trina. Corey and co. meet the head of Twitching Carcas and before he could allow them to perform, he brings up how his label has artists who're able to come up with original content (further enunciating this by claiming none of them take ideas written by other people). He catches on to Corey's songwriting influence and before Trina could help him, Corey has a breakdown and is taken away by the guards. Since neither Laney, Kin nor Kon could help him since they already wasted all of their money bailing Trina out, Trina and her friends resort to street performing to get the money. An epilogue reveals that Corey was released at the exact same moment Trina and co. raised enough bail money, and that she and Corey reverted to their bickering ways after Trina exposed Corey's plan to destroy the Twitching Carcas building. Trivia * This was intended to be the final episode, and it had a different ending. The original print was aired in New Zealand and Australia, but due to Strange coming back to Disney, the show was revived and the ending had to be changed. The original version of the episode is now lost. * This was originally aired before Auss-Um and OZ:IV. * Don't Know Why by Norah Jones was used in the episode. * Trina's true intentions were revealed in the episode, showing that she was less of a villain and more of a misunderstood anti-hero in the source series. * Only episode to not feature any guest stars. * This episode, along with Auss-Um featured parodies of jokes that were present in the film Madagascar.